villainstournamentfandomcom-20200213-history
Emperor Zurg (BLoSC Version)
' Emperor Zurg' is a Disney villain from the 2000 TV series, Buzz Lightyear of Star Command ''(a spinoff of the hit Disney/Pixar film, ''Toy Story), and a major player in all three villains tournaments. A dangerous alien warlord, he rules over a vast interstellar empire and frequently comes to blows with other alien races and the villains of Earth. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains Beginnings Evil overlord on the outside; spoiled child on the inside. Zurg was born the son of Maleficent, the mistress of all evil, and Hades, god of the Underworld. Maleficent almost immediately took Zurg under her wing in the art of evil and conquering. She taught him the fine techniques of sadism and slow, patient planning. For the first decade of his life, Maleficent was Zurg's mentor. It was around Zurg's tenth birthday that Hades realized he hadn't done nearly as much. However, Hades was inferior to Maleficent in patience and teaching, and Hades knew it. Guilty he could provide nothing for his son as far as teachings, Hades compensated by spoiling the boy. Any extravagant gift Zurg wanted, Hades obliged. Even something Zurg wouldn't have any use for, like a plasma blaster or a spaceship, Hades got for his boy. Around Zurg's eighteenth birthday, Maleficent teased Hades for not teaching him anything useful as far as evil goes. Frustrated by this intently playful taunting, Hades decided to give Zurg a head on lesson; an assault on Zeus. Hades and Zurg went to Olympus, where they intended to overthrow Zeus once again. Zurg rushed into battle. At this point in time, Hades still had Zeus's trust, so, Hades kept hidden. Zurg opened fire onto the Gods, and fared somewhat well. That is, until, Zeus threw a lightning bolt. Zurg took the bolt directly to his face, disfiguring him. He retreated, and returned to his parents, permanently scarred. Zurg was outraged. He threw a tantrum, yelling at Hades, calling him a coward for letting him face Zeus alone. He then yelled at Maleficent, demanding she punish Hades. However, Maleficent sided with Hades, scolding Zurg for not valuing the element of surprise. That was the final straw. Zurg took to his spaceship (that nobody thought he'd ever use) and declared that he'd never, ever want to see his parents again. And with that, he took to Space. Zurg's leaving was one of the biggest contributing factors to Hades and Maleficent's eventual divide. It is a guilt that haunts Hades even to this day. In Space, Zurg found a planet that was similar to Earth in atmosphere (something owned by an IRKen empire? Zurg can't fully remember) and conquered it. With his own design, he renamed it Planet Z. Wearing a robotic mask and armor to hide his scars (and block out any reminder of his parents) he began his new conquest as Emperor Zurg. To read the beginning of Emperor Zurg's story arc, see this article. Establishing a Presence - Vs Zygon Zurg arrives in the animated universe, quickly assuming control of a massive network of villains. Interested in the war on Earth, he decides to take over most of the universe aside from it. He has his armies assemble a new base, only for the warlord, Zygon, to attack it with an armada of starships. Zurg orders a squad of Hornets to take down the ships, but the trained fighter pilots overwhelm the assault. Zygon himself comes to fight Zurg; unimpressed, Zurg uses laser beams from his eyes to literally disarm Zygon. Zurg then calls for his blaster cannon, a cannon that he promptly uses to blast Zygon in half. Attack on Zurg Tower Zurg's grip on space is threatened by the arrival of the mysterious Drej, a group of aliens capable of destroying the planet. While conducting a meeting with the aliens, Zurg tasks his most powerful associate, Warp Darkmatter, with guarding his tower. Unfortunately for Zurg, the bacterium, Thrax, defeats Darkmatter and destroys most of Zurg Tower. When Zurg returns to a half-destroyed base, he finds what is left taken over by Mok Swagger's super computer. The Emperor is forced to relocate. Return to Zurg Tower Zurg perfects work on a doomsday device based on a mind-link generator called the Unimind. With it at his command, he makes an assault on his former base, now in control of Mok's associate, Professor Screweyes. Screweyes summons a resurrected Sharptooth (Rex) to deal with Zurg, but Zurg hypnotizes it with the Unimind. Zurg then uses the Unimind on Screweyes's crows, leading the animals to eat their master alive. Now back in control, Zurg finds the wounded Darkmatter and has his men rebuild him. Battling the Drej Zurg's empire, however, faces a threat far greater than Mok's men in the Drej. After the Drej Queen is informed by Jafar of Zurg's return, she begins attacks in earnest. Zurg recognizes the threat and thus decides to hire on some new lieutenants. One of his latest finds, Gantu, proves his worth in killing one of the Drej's assets, a bounty hunter named Preed. In the succeeding Battle of Space, Gantu takes out most of the Drej's air forces, whilst Darkmatter eliminates most of their ground forces. Zurg then uses his perfected Unimind death ray to eradicate the entire Drej fleet. Zurg thus retains control over space. Disney Vs Non Disney Villains - Part Two Battling the Decepticons Zurg's reign meets a new adversary in Megatron, the leader of the Decepticon Transformers. After Warp Darkmatter loses a bout with two of Megatron's lieutenants, Blitzwing and Lugnut, Zurg decides to take action. He assembles a massive alliance, consisting of Darkmatter, Gantu, Warhok, Warmonga, NOS-4-A2, Gravitina, and Hamsterviel. Zurg first sends his energy vampire, NOS-4-A2, to infiltrate the Decepticon base and hack into the enemy's mainframe. NOS-4-A2 succeeds, though not without defeating Blackarachnia. Zurg tries to replicate this success by sending Warmonga out to defeat Megatron's right-hand robot, Starscream, but this proves a false hope. Some Fruitless Interruptions Two attacks severely impede Zurg's campaign against the Decepticons. Though the first attack, from the Cluster Queen Vexus, is an abject failure, it manages to disorient Zurg's forces enough so that they are unprepared for the second attack. The Shredder, newly rehabilitated from an earlier defeat, invades Zurg Tower. Zurg and a team of Hornets try to take him down, but the Shredder's armor deflects most of their blaster fire. As the Shredder shreds through the Hornets, Zurg continues to shoot at him ineffectually. As the Shredder heads into the melee combat range, Zurg reveals his mastery of his own martial art: the Penelthusian Death Grip. It proves surprisingly effective, as Zurg strikes the Shredder multiple times. However, the Shredder's more lethal hand sais damage Zurg's armor, forcing him to make a retreat. As the Shredder and his associate, Baxter Stockman, hack into Zurg's inter-dimensional transportation machine, the emperor roars in defeat. Back on Track Without a transporter, Zurg faces a severe disadvantage. He thus has his subordinate, Hamsterviel, track down Krang, an alien with vast knowledge of interdimensional travel. When Hamsterviel has some difficulty dealing with the alien scientist, he calls in Zurg. Zurg quickly destroys Krang's bipedal walker with his laser vision, taking control of the base for himself. Zurg is not above torture, forcing Krang to reveal all his secrets and rebuild the dimension portal. Krang builds Zurg a transport, but, in light of their common hatred of the Utrom Shredder, asks that Zurg free the real, human Shredder from Dimension X. Zurg complies. In the meantime, Warp Darkmatter asks permission to fight a Decepticon, in hopes of impressing Warmonga. Zurg laughs off the intention, sending Darkmatter to fight Megatron himself. Though Darkmatter gets the better of Starscream, he flees the battle once Megatron arrives. The Battle for Planet Z Emperor Zurg is making his final plans when Starscream destroys most of Zurg Tower. Surprised, Zurg realizes Starscream is but part of an all-out attack by the Decepticons. When Starscream gets the better of Darkmatter in their rematch, Zurg activates a wall laser and knocks the Decepticon lieutenant out. Zurg observes most of the confrontation, only trying his hand when Megatron enters the field. Zurg dodges most of Megatron's laser fire, but Megatron dodges Zurg's own laser bolts. Megatron draws a sword and leaves Zurg in a crumpled heap. But as Megatron is about to deal the finishing blow, he inexplicaby explodes and dies. As it turns out, Starscream planted a time bomb onto Megatron's back prior to the battle. In what could be described as an instance of the creators' breaking the fourth wall, Zurg excitedly comments on the twist ending. Revenge Krang brings in the real, human Shredder to Zurg's flagship. The martial artist also possesses an atomic ray capable of leveling an entire building. Zurg agrees to let them take out the false, Utrom Shredder. Their plan is successful, and the Utrom Shredder is annihilated. Disney Villains War Scheming, Hiring, and Fighting Zurg closely watches the early events of the war and plans to take actions into his own hands. His first step is to hire various rogues from across the galaxy to increase the size of his army. This eventually leads him to the crew of John Silver. The crew seems interested in joining, but one member, Scroop, shows resistance. The spider-like villain attacks Zurg; sensing Scroop is not a threat, Zurg has his grubs reverse the gravitational polarity of the ship. Though Scroop tries to hang on to the ship's flag, Zurg shoots through the grounding rope, leaving Scroop to fly into the cosmos. He then meets his primary ally in Shego. Altercations with the Galactic Federation The forces of the Galactic Federation are the only threat standing in the way of Zurg's invasion of Earth. Determined to conquer the planet, Zurg has his lieutenant, Warp Darkmatter, take out the Galactic Federation's top fighter pilot, Captain Gantu. The mission, however, is fruitless, with Darkmatter being taken out. Furious with Darkmatter's defeat, Zurg hires Dragaunus to take Gantu out. This time, Zurg's forces have the victory, Zurg laughing as Gantu crash lands on Earth. Zurg also has his scout, NOS-4-A2, take out the Evil Manta. The Invasion Commences On Earth, Hades lets loose the Titans. Not wanting the monstrous beings to interrupt his plans, Zurg uses Dragaunus's laser to destroy them all. At the same time, he orders his forces to invade Earth. Though Zurg lays waste to the countryside, he has mixed results against the forces of David Xanatos, a criminal mastermind intent on protecting Earth for his own purposes. Zurg's minion, NOS-4a2, ends up dead at the hands of Helga and Rourke, but Draganaus destroys Xanatos's scientifically-minded ally, the Mad Doctor. The Second Push In preparation for the next phase of his invasion, Zurg hires Dr. Hamsterviel for assistance. The second phase is even more indecisive, with Shego wiping out Negaduck and Silver trumping Madam Medusa, but with Hamsterviel drawing a match with Macbeth and Draganaus falling to Xanatos himself. Enraged with such results, Zurg personally enters the fray. The Final Battle Signs do not bode well for Zurg when Gantu, now allied with Xanatos, defeats Silver and Macbeth kills Hamsterviel. Zurg and his main forces personally storm Xanatos's base. The battle results in an all-out brawl, with Xanatos and the Master Control Program wiping out dozens of hornets. For his part, Zurg disarms Commander Rourke. Despite Demona's taking out his main forces, Zurg still enters the building's main room. Zurg finds Xanatos defended by Puck. Though Shego valiantly tries to take the fairy down, Puck's magic proves too much for her. Enraged, Zurg guns the fairy down. Xanatos, armed in a battle mech, manages to disarm Zurg. Zurg retreats to his ship, but Xanatos comes in hot pursuit. Xanatos unleashes a massive electric blast that disables most of Zurg's armada, forcing the invader to make a tactical return to Planet Z. Category:Disney Villains Category:Aliens Category:Robots Category:Zurg's Empire Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Villains War Category:Dr. Doom's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Pokemon Heroes vs. Disney and Non-Disney Villains" villains Category:Frollo's Alliance in Pokemon Heroes Vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Hades' Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Dimensional Travelers Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg Alliance from Animated Movies vs. T.V Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in All-Star Villains Tournament Category:Mok Alliance in Webkinz Heroes vs. Disney and Non Disney Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in TV and Disney Heroes vs. Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Disney vs Non Disney Villains the Series Category:Disney Villains War Category:Marvel Disney Villains War Category:Frollo's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains Category:Maleficent's Alliance in Disney Vs Marvel Villains War Category:"Disney vs Anime Villains War" Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Heroes vs Villains Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Disney vs Anime Villains War Category:Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Emperor Zurg's Alliance in Animated vs Video Game Villains War Category:Major Players Category:Hades' Alliance in Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Transformers vs Disney and Non-Disney Villains Category:Toy Story / Buzz Lightyear Of Star Command Villains Category:"Disney Heroes vs Villains" villains Category:"Disney Villains" in Non-Disney Villains Tournament Category:Vs Peter Pan Category:"Heroes vs Villains" villains